Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 2
they chase them as they run through the forrest and the rooster Alan a Dale sings Alan a Dale Robin Hood and Little John running through the forest laughing back and fourth at what the other has to say reminiscin this and that and having such a good time oo de lally oo de lally golly what a day never thinking there was danger in the water they were drinking they just guzzled it down never dreamin that the sheriff and his posse was a watching them and gathering around Robin Hood and Little John running through the forest jumpin fences dodging trees and trying to get away contemption nothing and finally making it ooda lolly ooda lolly golly what a day ooda lolly ooda lolly golly what a day and they rest in the tree after losing the Sheriff Little John you know something Rob i think weve been taking too many chances Robin Hood chances you must be joking that was just a bit of a lurk Little John Little John yeah take a look at your hat its not a candle on a cake Robin Hood hello this one almost had my name on it theyre getting better you know you gotta admit it theyre getting better Little John huh yeah next time the Sheriff will probally have a rope around our necks ank pretty hard to laugh hanging there Rob Robin Hood ha the sheriff and his posse couldnt lift you off the ground eh garde Little John watch it Rob its the only hat i got Robin Hood oh come on John you worry too much Little John you know something Rob i was just wandering are we good guys or bad guys you know robbing the rich to feed the poor Robin Hood rob thats such a naughty word we never rob we just sort of borrow for those who can afford it Little John borrow boy are we in debt suddenly the Gummi Bears arrive in medeievel nottingham Gruffi i wander where we are now Zummi well Gruffi according to my calculations were in nottingham its our own time period the medievel days if you will Tummi hey look a fox and a bear wearing green lets go meet them Zummi hi mr fox Robin Hood oh hello fellas what are your names Tummi im Tummi Zummi im Zummi Gruffi im Gruffi Cubbi im Cubbi Grammi im Grammi Cubbi im Cubbi Sunni and at last but not least im Sunni and were the Gummi Bears Robin Hood nice to meet you fellas im Robin Hood and this is my pal Little John Little John its a pleasure to meet you Tummi you sound like Baloo Little John a bear we met in india Little John i dont know who this Baloo is but i would like to meet him someday suddenly a trumpet is heard Zummi is that a parade i love parades Robin Hood that sounds like another collection for the poor hey Johnny Boy Little John yeah sweet charity Cubbi collecting for the poor huh this looks like a job for the Crimson Avenger Category:Robin Hood Parts